The Lost Sailor Scouts
by trista1
Summary: The title says it all. Please R&R.
1. The Beggining

**The Lost Sailor Scouts.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I do own Tara and Kelly.

**The Legend**

It was a sad day on Saturn for there beloved King had died and all the scouts were there to be with their friend Hotaru.

The funeral was very nice at the temple the Priest said a lot of nice things about the King as he fought to keep from crying as all the people were. On the way to the cemetery the people were lined up on the street crying and saying how sorry they were. At the cemetery the Priest said some more nice things about the King before he broke down in tears.

After the ceremony all the Princesses of all the Planets were sitting together and quietly talking. They were, Princess Rei of Mars, Princess Mina of Venus, Princess Ami of Mercury, Princess Lita of Jupiter, Princess Amara of Uranus, Princess Trista of Pluto, and Princess Michelle of Neptune. Princess Hotaru came in the room and said, "I have a story I would like to tell you. My father told it to me, and I would like you to hear it."

"I would like to hear your story very much." said Serenity Princess of the Moon as she walked into the room.

"It's an old legend here on Saturn. It goes something like this. Once there were 12 Sailor Scouts one from every planet even the Earth, and the moon. There was a planet past Pluto that had two scouts but one day they stopped talking to the others and their scouts just vanished. It happened so long ago that the name of the planet was forgotten. It is said that one day those scouts will come back, and when they do we will have many years of pace." said Hotaru.

**The Present Day.**

The Sailor Scouts were in the park fighting a monster, and losing when the Outer Scouts showed up. They were Sailor Scouts Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Saturn. Even with there help they almost lost.

"Who are these guys? And how come we are having such a hard time beating them?" asked Sailor Moon as they helped there hurt friends from were they had just fought.

"They are from the Negaverse. They have a new leader, and he has brought some new magic to make the monsters stronger. We are going to have to find help." said Sailor Pluto.

"Like who? And were?" said Sailor Saturn.

"Do you remember the story you told us at your father's funral?" said Sailor Pluto.

"Yes. But it is just a story to put kids to bed with." said Sailor Saturn.

"No, It is real and we need to find them. Sailor Earth is already awake . She will show herself soon but the others we have to find them and it will not be easy because even I do not know who they are." said Sailor Pluto.

"We should meet at the temple after school tomorrow, and talk about this some more. It's getting late, and you guys need to get home for supper." said Sailor Neptune.

The next day in school Mina was happy to see that there were two new girls in her classroom.

The first one's name was Tara Young a transfer student from the USA. She had fire red hair and colbolt blue eyes, she stood about 5 feet and looked very sad.

The other one was Kelly Young her sister, and she had black hair and green eyes and stood about 4 inches taller than her sister. She was very out going, and very fun loving like Serena. 

**Author's Note**

Before I can go much further I need ideas from you. Kelly and Tara are going to be new Sailor Scouts. But I do not know what to name them and what attachs to give them. They are from the lost planet that came after Pluto. I will wait one month for all the ideas, and use as many as I can.


	2. Sailor Earth

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. But I do own Tara and Kelly and Tara Lee.

****

Author's note: Please let me know your ideas for Tara and Kelly so I can write some more on this story or I will remove it till I can com up with my own ideas for them.

**Sailor Earth**

That same day in Amara's classroom there too was a new student and she did not trust her already. Amara was not for sure what it was about this girl, all she knew was that she could feel something very bad about her.

Her name was Tara Lee Long she came from China. She had short black hair and dark green eyes that were dull from sadness and pain from seeing to much in her life. She stood about 5 feet 5 inches and her body was lean and keep in good condition.

Amara thought 'I will have to get to know her and try to make sure that she is not here to hurt the princess.'

After school as Amara and Michelle were walking up to Hotaru's school to pick her up they heard some screams as they ran to where they heard the screams they transformed into Sailor Uranus and Neptune. As they rounded the corner of the school they stopped in horror because Sailor Saturn was on the ground and it looked as if she were dead. Before they could act out of the shadows came a from of a Sailor Scout but who it was they did not know and it had Saturn.

The next thing they knew was she was behind them when she said, " she is all right but I have to get that thing now."

"I will not let you hurt this planet anymore then you have I am Sailor Earth and in the name of the Earth you are dead," Sailor Earth said.

The monsters had been moving up on her as she spoke know it was about to attack her.

The next thing Sailor Earth hears is Sailor Uranus say, " Uranus World Shaking." She saw a planet shaped ball of energy fly past her and strike the monster but not do to much at all.

"Earth Wind Storm Strike," Sailor Earth said. 

The wind started to blow very strong and when it hit the monster it tore it apart.

As they helped Sailor Saturn away from the school Sailor Neptune said, "Where did she go? And why does she not help us?"

"I feel as I know her from somewhere but I do not know where." Sailor Uranus said.


	3. A new friend

Author's Note: I do not own Sailor Moon.

****

Chapter 3: A New Friend.

At Michelle's house.

Amara and Michelle were talking about their meeting with Sailor Earth.

"I think I know her from somewhere, but I cannot place her." said Amara.

" I know. It's like something is keeping it us from remembering it though.. I think we knew her in the past." said Michelle.

Amara was looking at her like she was crazy. 

She said, " I was talking about now not then. What do you remember?" 

" I don't know it's more like a feeling I have but I cannot place it." said Michelle.

At this time Trista walked in with a young woman that Amara recognized as Tara Lee from school.

" What is she doing here," Amara yelled at Trista.

" You have not changed Princess Amara and I see Princess Michelle is still with you." said Tara Lee.

Trista was laughing at the look on their faces as Tara Lee said all of this.

At this time Hotaru came into the room to see what all the yelling was about. At the sight of Tara Lee she yelled and ran to her.

" Tara Lee when did you get here? How long are you staying? Will you help us?" Hotaru asked.

" Ok Trista you better tell us what is going on. I do not like this at all." replied Amara.

" Well back in the Silver Millennium Tara Lee Chin was a young Princess on Earth. She was sent to you two to train her because she was Sailor Earth. At first you and Michelle did not trust her or like having her there. You still did as you were asked to do and trained her. When Hotaru came to Uranus for training Tara Lee was very nice to her and she started to call her Aunt Tara. You two started to like her and even became friends. All of you had fun getting into trouble and learning together. Then one day Tara vanished and no one has seen her since. Then Queen Beryl attacked and you know what happened next." said Trista.

" There were two more of us. Have you found them yet?" Tara Lee asked.

" No. Do you know who they are? Or what they look like?" asked Michelle.

" No I don't know," said Tara Lee, " They are from the lost planet just past Pluto. Do any of you remember the story of the planet?"

"No we don't. So tell us about it." they all said. 


	4. Meeting The Princess

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon.

****

Author's Note: I am going to use Monogyny, ( I my have spelled it wrong. I do not have the book anymore to look it up.) as the planet's name. The name means memory as they cannot remember the place at all.

Ocean, the river that was supposed to encircle the Earth and Prometheus, who was the savior of mankind.

Since Sailor Moon is from Japanese and Greek Mythology I thought I would keep it that way. They are three of the Titans.

Since it happened so long ago that no one can remember. I thought that the Titans would be good for gods and the scouts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well this planet was not the same as any of the others. Because they had three gods they would worship. They had two scouts because the power they had was to much for one to have by themselves. There were Sailor Ocean and Sailor Prometheus. They were from the planet Maemosyne. They were twin sisters of the King and Queen. They trained with us and then one day we got up and they were gone. No one knows why or where they went and when we tried to get a hold of them we are told to stay away and not to call anymore." said Tara Lee.

"Has anyone ever found out what happened to them and the planet?" asked Amara.

"No Queen Serenity said to do as they asked so no one tried to find out. And then Queen Beryl attacked and no one could question the Queen about it." said Tara Lee.

"Well I guess we should take you to meet the Princess and the inner scouts." said Michelle.

"NO! I just remembered not long after they went missing so did you. And we could not find you or find out what happened to you. Care to tell us what happened? And tell us the truth or I will take you out myself." said Amara.

Tara Lee smiled and said, "You sure have not changed Amara. With my brother on the moon I went back to Earth to fight Queen Beryl there. Before I could let you know Queen Serenity used the Silver Crystal to send everyone here."

"This is something she would do. And I know it is true because I saw it happen but I could not tell you." said Trista.

Trista called Rei and told her to call a scout meeting for as she could get everyone there because they had something to tell them. She also asked Rei to make sure Darien was there to.

While the others got into Amara's car for the trip to the temple.

At the temple the girls and Darien were tiring to think why the Outers called this meeting and why they wanted Darien there. When they heard screams coming from the street. They ran out of Rei's room and they saw a monster that looked like one of the temple bells with arms and legs chasing Molly and yelling that it knew she was one of the lost scouts.

"Mercury Eternal Power."

"Mars Eternal Power."

"Jupiter Eternal Power."

"Venus Eternal Power."

"Moon Eternal Power."

"Make Up."

The girls ran to help Molly even though they knew that they could not beat it.

"Bell head leave her be!" yelled Sailor Moon.

When the monster turned to face the girls Tuxedo Mask grabbed Molly and got her to safety. Then he went back to see if he could help the girls.

When he got back to the fight Sailor Moon was the only one standing and not faring very well. When suddenly there was shouts of.

"Uranus World Shaking!"

"Neptune Deep Submerge."

" Pluto Deadly Scream."

"Silence Wall."

Tuxedo Mask turned around and there stood the Outers and another Scout that he did not know.

"Earth Wind Storm Strike." said Sailor Earth.

The monster was gone.

Tuxedo Mask and the Outers helped the others up and away from the fight area.

While down the street Kelly and Tara Young watch the fight.

"This is not a very safe place to live is it?" asked Kelly.

"I know but this all seems so much like I have done this before." said Tara

The dog that was with them looked up at them and thought. 'it is almost time to wake them up. I had hoped I would not have to do this to them.'


	5. Sister Found

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

****

Chapter 5: Sister Found.

While at Rei's temple Sailor Moon used the Silver Crystal to heal the scouts that were hurt in the fight.

" Who are you?" asked Sailor Mars

" Tara Lee is that you ?: Tuxedo Mask.

" Who are you and how do you know my name?" asked Sailor Earth.

As Tuxedo Mask changed back to Darien he said, " because I am your brother Prince Darien."

Sailor Earth changed back to Tara Lee and ran to him saying " Darien, I thought I would never find you again. When I woke up and could not find you in my town in China then I felt you and the others here and came as fast as I could."

Luna and Artemis were watching and they finally said, " Welcome back Tara Lee. How are you doing? It will be nice to have you fight with us again."

" Luna. Artemis. Hi, I am doing fine. It will be nice to fight with you to. And I will be happy to give my life for you Princess Serenity." said Tara Lee as she looked at Serena.

"How did you know? I did not know for a long time, even Luna did not know." said Serena.

Tara Lee laughed and said. "still full of questions. Well lets see when I woke up I had most of my memories of that time is how I know."

"She knows nothing about the other two. Not even what they look like." said Trista, "The three of them came up missing, happened before I was Timekeeper so I do not know and I cannot see what is going to happen."


	6. Tara and Kelly Young

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 6: Kelly And Tara Young,

The next day in school Mina felt like making friends with the new kids because no one else trying to.

At lunch she walked up to them and said,

"My name is Mina. What's yours?"

"My name is Tara and this is my sister Kelly. I thought everyone here is supposed to be friendly. How come you are the first one to talk to us?" asked Tara.

"A lot of the kids think you must have done something very wrong to have to come all the way from the U.S. to go to school here." said Mina.

"Our father was transferred here because of his job so we had to move here." said Kelly.

"Mina, yesterday we were walking our dog and saw the strangest thing. Maybe you can tell us about it. We saw 10 girls and one guy fighting with a monster. What the hell is going on." said Tara.

"That would be the Sailor Scouts trying to make Japan and the Earth safe from anyone that would try to take over." said Mina.

"I will show you around the town and I can even introduce you to my friends if you would like. I know they will love to meet you and get to know you better." said Mina.

"That would be nice. But we have to go home and take care of our dog." said Kelly.

"Well we can get your dog and I can show you all the places you can take it. What 's it's name? I have a cat for a pet his name is Artimis." said Mina.

"Her name is Vesta. She was named after the Roman goddess of the hearth. We like Mythology so that's how she got her name. Did you know that Artemis was the Lady of Wild Things, Huntsman-in-chief to the gods in Mythology?" said Kelly.

Mina laughed and said. "I do not think he would like that because he is a boy." 

Tara and Kelly laughed as they walked back to class and said, "Will see you after school then."

After school Mina talked with Ami and Lita while she waited for Tara and Kelly.

"There is something about them I can feel it. Like I know them from somewhere. It's so easy to talk to them and it is so fun to be around them to," said Mina.

"Be careful Mina they may be old enemies trying to get close so they can get us," said Ami.

"I do not think so. Here they come so be nice. Hi, these are my friends Ami and Lita. This is Kelly and Tara Young." said Mina.

"Hi, nice to meet you," said Ami and Lita.

"Hi, nice to meet you to. Mina we have to get going. Would you like to walk with us?" asked Kelly.

"Ok, where do you live? I may be able to show you a shorter way home." said Mina.

"Up near the Cherry Hill Temple. We were going there when we saw the Sailor Scouts." said Tara.

"I know the people at the temple. Would you like to meet them?" Mina asked.

"Yes we would but first we have to get Vesta or dad will get mad at us," said Tara.


	7. Starting To Remember

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

****

Chapter7: Starting to Remember.

As Mina, Tara and Kelly walked up the temple steps Tara asked, "are they nice? They will not make fun of us for what we have to say and ask will they?"

"No they will not. Rei may even do a fire reading to help find out the answers." said Mina.

When they got to the top Mina saw that Serena was there as well as Ami and Lita.

"Hi, everyone. I would like you to meet Kelly and Tara Young. This is Serena and Rei." said Mina.

"Hi, nice dog what is it's name?" asked Serena.

"Vesta is her name." said Kelly.

"This is my cat Luna and the white one is Mina's his name is Artemis." said Serena.

As Serena and the girls talked Rei said to Lita and Ami. "your right! I feel something, but what I can not tell if it is evil."

While Luna and Artemis walked off to talk they did not see Vesta following them.

"What is it about those girls and that dog? I feel I should know them from somewhere." said Luna.

"I know I feel the same way. But I cannot place them and I feel something from them to." said Artemis.

"We'll have to keep an eye on them for know until we can remember where we know them from." said Luna.

Vesta thought as he went back to Kelly and Tara, 'Serena must be Princess Serenity or even Mina. That's why he is here. I must wake them up. The Sailor Scouts will need their help.'

She got back just in time to hear Tara say, "I have been having this strange dream and so has Kelly we thought maybe you could help us understand it."

"I would be glad to try if you care to tell me about it. I can make the others leave if you would like." said Rei.

"Well it all started just before we even knew we were going to move here. One night I started to dream about 3 older girls and 2 younger girls. We were all in the same kind of outfit's the Sailor Scouts wear and it looked like we were all doing magic and learning to fight. Then all of the sudden we are leaving to go home but it is another planet and we never see the others again, and I got the feeling we were friends. We use to get them once in a while, now they come more often and we are getting worried. Can you help?" asked Kelly and Tara.

" Is there anything else you can tell me about the dream or the people in it?" asked Rei.

"Well the one that seems to be the leader is tall with short blond hair. Then two of them have some shade of green hair. One is very quite and the other seems to stay with the leader. Next is a black haired girl that seems to be younger then the rest. There was one other one but for some reason I cannot see her that clearly." they said.

As Rei was thinking about the dream Vesta thought. " they are remembering the past so I will have to wake them up before they lose control of the power they have and hurt someone I will talk to Luna and find the outers so they can help them as they did before."

"Do you believe in past lives?" asked Rei.

"I do. What do you think it is a past life?" asked Kelly.

"I am not sure if I do but I guess anything can happen." said Tara.

"Yes I am. It sounds like that. Do not fight it just let it come and it will make more sense as you get more info." said Rei.

"I do not believe this shit at all!" yelled Tara as she jumped up and ran out of the temple.

"Do not worry about her I will talk to her. Is there anything I can do to help this along?" asked Kelly, "What can I do so I do not forget it when I wake up?"

"No you have to let it come on it's own. You may went to try righting it down as soon as you wake up." said Rei.

"Thank you. Now I should go find Tara and talk to her." said Kelly.


	8. Meeting Old Friends

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

****

Chapter 8: Meeting Old Friends.

After Kelly left Lita said, " do you think that they are the lost Sailor Scouts?"

"There dreams sure make it sound that way." said Serena. 

"Should we tell the Outers about this?" asked Mina.

" They might be able to help after all the dream has them in it." said Ami.

Meanwhile at the park Tara Lee and Daren were walking and talking about the past and why she was sent to the Outers for training.

"Why were you sent there instead of the moon? Earth is an inner Planet not an Outer." said Daren.

"Because you spent most of your time on the moon. They did not want both of us in the same place in case something happened the Earth would have one of us to lead. I guess you still do not remember any of this or you would not be asking me about it." said Tara Lee.

"No. I do not but I hope soon I do because I feel like I am missing a lot of my life." said Daren.

All of a sudden they heard a very frighten scream from somewhere up ahead. As they ran toward the spot people ran past yelling about a monster.

When they got there they found a monster that looked like a cross between a slide and a sandbox. It would take the people and slide them down into the sandbox to steal there energy.

"I will find the three of them if they do not show themselves to me." said the monster. 

"He must be talking about me and the two we have not found yet. I will show myself and maybe we can buy sometime until the others get here." said Tara Lee as she changed into Sailor Earth.

Before Daren could say anything the monster was moving towards two girls saying, "you two have great power I can feel it. You must be the ones I was sent to find."

Before he could get his hands on them a Mars Fire Ball hit him and knocked him back.

Sailor Earth was about to yell her attach when the monster knocked her down and was about to take her when Kelly ran up and pulled her away.

"Thank you. But why did you do that you could have been killed?" asked Sailor Earth.

"I am not sure but for some reason I feel I know you and I could not let that thing hurt you." said Kelly.

"I have to help the others now but I would like to talk to you some more." said Sailor Earth.

Sailor Earth stood up and looked around most of the others were down and very hurt.

"Not this time monster. Earth Wind Storm Strike." yelled Sailor Earth.

As the monster turned to dust Sailor Earth looked to were she had left Kelly but she was not there.

"Where is she? I have to talk to her. I could feel great power from her. She must be one of the others." said Sailor Earth.


	9. Meeting Old Friends Part Two

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 9: Meeting old Friends Part 2.

" I must tell the others about them and get there help to find them." said Tara Lee.

" They will come as soon as they remember more." said Lita.

"You do not understand. I must find them without Amara to lead them they my hurt someone. They will not mean to but there powers are so strong if she is not there they will lose it and that is what will happen. So please if you know something please tell me so we can keep it from happening." said Tara Lee.

"It can not be that bad? Can it? I mean Hotaru had lots of power and she did not lose it." said Serena.

" This is different they have more power then she does. That is way they were with us because Amara could make them listen to her and how to do things. Please tell me what you know." said Tara Lee.

"Ok we will call Amara and the others and let them know but the one will not like it because she does not believe it could happen." said Ami.

When they got back to Rei's Temple they found Vesta there waiting for them as well as the outers.

"Have you found out anything?" asked Amara.

"Are they here? This is there dog." asked Rei.

All of the sudden they heard laughing and then Vesta said, " I am not very happy any of you do not remember me but I guess that is the way the Queen would what it."

As they looked at the dog Serena said, " you must be there garden."

"Yes I am. Which one is the Princess? I will report to her as I was told to do if I had to wake them up." said Vesta.

"Do not tell, this could be a trick to get her, and no one is going to hurt her while I am here!" yelled Amara.

All this time Luna had been shaking her head as the memories came back in a flood. They all looked at her as she started to cry.

"Luna what's the matter?" asked Serena.

"I just remembered them in the past and what happened to them. Amara and the others were so mad when they left to go home and your mother told them to leave it alone she know that Amara would not stop till she found out what was going on. Then Barley attacked so she made it so they could not remember them and that if need be Trista would remember Sailor Earth. I would remember them when Vesta came to us." said Luna. 

"The Queen did not what any chance of the witch Dora to get of the planet and get to the moon or to Earth and met that evil they may have been on stoppable then." said Vesta.

"How are we going to deal with the one that does not believe that she was reborn?" asked Rei.

"It will help to see the Outers and if that does not work I will give them back there memoirs." said Vesta.

Vesta took the Outers to where the girls were talking in the park. When Tara and Kelly saw them all they could not remember came back in a rush and the ran to them and gave them a big hug and said, "we have lots to tell you and we are sorry about the way we left you." 


	10. Healing old wounds

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I do own the story and Kelly and both of the Tara's. How I wish I could get more of the Sailor's. "sob sob"

*****************************************************.

**Chapter 10: Healing Old Wounds. **

Tara looked at Amara and then started to cry because she now knew that the dreams were real and she was not going crazy.

" Amara, please help us it is like I have something inside of me trying to make me hurt the ones I love and I do not know why. I believe you can help us." Tara said as she cried on her sister's shoulder. 

"Why do you think we can help you?" asked Amara.

" It may sound silly or even dumb to you but I feel you can and then there are the dreams with you all in them." Tara said sadly as if she could feel that something was wrong.

"Please in the dreams we all seemed very happy and the best of friends. You four were always there for us and helped us." Kelly pressed on trying to find out why they seemed so far away from them now.

"It has do with the way you left them. They do not know the story of what happened back then. You may not even remember what happened either so I will tell you what I remember of it. All was going very well you two were training with Princesses Amara, Michele, Trista, and Hotaru. And Tara Lee. All was going very well till one day a very evil showed its face on your home world and on Earth so at first the King and Queen thought they could deal with it by them self's. Then one day the King was forced to call you home in the middle of the night because your mother was dead and he felt the best way to deal with this was to seal off the planet so that the evil could be fought there and not to put anyone else in danger. Queen Serenity loved and respected your father to much to not go along with it." Vesta told the story with sadness in her voice.

Tara and Kelly looked up with tears in their eyes to see tears in the others eyes even Amara's. Now you were lucky if Amara admitted to being hurt, hell she didn't even show it.

"We will help you. Your father should have known that we would have come looking for you and tried to help out all we could." Amara said just a little more angrily then she meant to sound.

"He was hoping you would come and help but then Queen Beryl attached and you and the others could not stop her. Chronus put the planet in a deep sleep till you all were reborn hoping that together you all could stop her. But it took to long and we were all reborn here even the evil from our world is here. They are after the Moon Princess and the power she has we have to stop her or all is lost." Vesta told them.

"How come I can not see it in the time line? Nothing there has changed and I do not see any new enemy at this time." asked Trista.

"Maybe because you are to close to this because the Queen was your Aunt. You were in training with Chronus at the Time Gate at the time she died and he thought that he had to keep it from you so you would study and not go home." Vesta said sadly.

When the others heard this they looked at Trista and saw the tears running down her face as she learned that a death was kept from her. As she thought about it she could understand why it was done for if she was at home there would be no one to watch the Time Gates and all would be very mess up.

"It hurts to know that they could do that to me but I can see why they did it." Trista said.

"But right know we have to get your powers under control so we can help the Princess when the time comes." Tara Lee.

******************************************************

Author's Note: I would like to thank my editors for there help. Please let me know if I should keep going. The reviews help me a lot and I would like to see more of them.


	11. Remembering The Enemy

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Author's Note: Some may see the mix up in Tara Lee's last name, that is due to the lose of my notes. Her last name is to be Long.

***************************************************

**Remembering The Enemy**

At Amara and Michelle's house…

They had brought Kelly and Tara Young back to their house to talk and train. They stayed up late talking about how their life has gone so far. At 1 am they all went to bed and then the dreams started.

Hotaru's Dream…

She was smiling at the two older girls beside her as she said,

"What do you think they will say when they find out about it? Do you think they'll be mad?"

"How would you feel if you woke up in bed with a man you don't remember? They'll be mad but they'll even be madder when they see what you did to their clothes but it'll be funny to see them." said Kelly starting to laugh.

Right at that moment they heard a loud yell coming from Amara's room,

"Hotaru, Kelly, Tara when I find you I'll kill all three of you. You three know that I'm getting married in two weeks how is this going to look to him?"

As Amara rounded the corner she saw Galen with them and was stunned to see all of them laughing at her.

"What's so funny? Are you in on this?" asked Amara sounding very pissed off.

"You look funny the way you're dressed. I'm not in on this. I got here in time to hear you yelling, and they told me they played a joke on you, and that nothing happened." said Galen laughing so hard he was near tears.

As Amara looked down to see what they were laughing at she turned an interesting shade of bright red. There she stood with a dress on that showed just about everything she had. There were ribbons in all the wrong places.

"You three are naughty little brats and I'll get even for this." Amara yelled as she headed for her room to change.

Then all of the sudden they were gone and she could not get anyone to tell her where they were.

End of Hotaru's Dream.

Michelle's Dream.

Michelle smiled at the younger girl that was playing the violin so prettily. Tara was the best and fastest she had ever seen to learn this that good. It is very hard but it seemed to help with her temper.

"That's all for now Tara. We'll do more tomorrow. You can keep playing if you'd like to I don't mind it but I have a cooking lesson with your sister." said Michelle.

Tara did not seem to hear her but that wasn't hard to see. She always got lost in it.

In the kitchen Kelly was getting the things she knew that they would need in the lesson today. Kelly loved to spend time alone with Michelle. It felt like she was her big sister.

As Michelle walked into the kitchen for the lesson it all changed. Kelly wasn't there and Tara had stopped playing. Where were they? She had to find them!

End of Michelle's Dream.

Amara's Dream.

Amara is fighting with a younger girl. At first you think the girl is going to be killed until you see them stop and Amara laughs at the girl and says,

"Tara you have to keep your mind on what you're doing, and never think you're better than the one you're fighting because when you do you've already lost the fight." said Amara.

"Why do you say that?" asked Tara.

"You will make a mistake and they will beat you because of it." Amara said.

'I have to find Kelly and make sure she's doing her lessons. I have this feeling that they will not be here much longer.' thought Amara.

While looking for Kelly, Amara finds Michelle crying.

"What's the matter Michelle?" Amara asked not that sure of what to do.

"I can't find them. They're gone. Help me find Tara and Kelly." said Michelle.

"I don't know were to look for them. On my way here I got the feeling that they wouldn't be here much longer. We'll start looking with the King and Queen and, see what they say, and we should tell their parents about them being missing." Amara told Michelle. 

End Of Amara's Dream.

Trista's Dream.

Trista looked at the two girls and could see that they were worried about something.

"What's wrong girls? You look like Amara is going to kill you for doing something wrong?" asked Trista.

"We heard from father today. There is something wrong on the planet. But he will not tell us what. He just said to stay here and learn all we can because we may need it some day. We also think something happened to mother. He wouldn't let us talk to her. Trista can you help? Maybe with mother being your Aunt he'll talk to you." Kelly said hopefully.

"I will try but you mustn't be to upset if he doesn't tell me anything." said Trista.

In the com room Trista is talking to the King of Monogyny.

"Your Highness you must tell them about their mother being sick and their Aunt trying to take over the planet. They have a feeling that something is wrong and I will not be here much longer for I have to go to the Time Gates for training." said Trista.

"I know you're right. I'll tell them tomorrow and see if they wish to come home and help. Good luck Trista." the King said.

As Trista left the room she knew she wouldn't find them for they were home were they should be. 

End Of Trista's Dream.


	12. Remembering The Enemy Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Whish I did I would not have to write this if I did.

***************************************************

Author's Note: I missed up on Tara Lee's last name it is Long.

***************************************************

**Remembering The Enemy Part 2**

Tara Lee's Dream.

Tara Lee could see herself having fun with Hotaru, Kelly, and Tara. They all liked to play jokes on Amara. She was so funny running though the castle yelling that she would kill them when she caught them and when she did she would just yell at them.

She liked to be with Michelle. The music lessons were fun and she like it when Michelle played. The cooking lessons were the best because she got to eat after them most of the time it tasted good and when it did not Michelle would help her make it better.

Then there was Amara. The jokes were fun if you did not have lessons right after you pulled one on her. She may not have killed you right there but after your fighting lesson you wished she had. She did not hurt you in the lesson but worked you till you hurt.

Trista was like the big sister she never had. She could go to her at anytime and talk to her about anything at anytime and she would not be mad.

Even though they were all happy she could not shake this feeling that something was wrong. It was not here but on Earth and on Monogyny and because of it they would not be happy for long. So she did the only thing she could think of for the feeling about Earth she called home to talk with her mother and father.

"Mother, Father I have this feeling that something is wrong there. Is everything all right? Please I am not a kid do not lie to me." Tara Lee said.

"You have a link with Earth because you are Sailor Earth that is why you feel this. We will not lie to you the evil Queen Beryl is trying to take over. She has already got your brothers bodyguards. Your brother is safe he is on the moon. My dear child you must come home and lead the fight against her soon." her mother said with tears in her eyes.

"Do not tell anyone were you are going. Your friends would not hurt you but we do not know if she has spies there or not. It would be safer for you and them if they did not know." her father said.

"I will leave soon. I must see to some things first than I will be able to go." Tara Lee said with tears in her eyes as well. She could feel this was the last time she would see her friends.

"Trista, I need to talk to you." Tara Lee said as she came in the living room.

"Anytime Tara Lee you know that. What is it. You looked very upset can I help you?" Trista asked.

"I don't know if you can but you can give it a try. I feel like there is some thing wrong on Monogyny and it is being keep from Tara and Kelly what ever it is I feel could kill them while they are here. Trista, please help me keep an eye on them. And if there is some thing going on tell them so they can watch out for it better." Tara Lee said sadly.

"What are you talking about? Tara Lee tell me more about this feeling. Maybe we can find out what it means." Trista asked.

Tara Lee left after telling Trista all about her feeling not much better. She thought, 'I have to think about what I have to do know. My people need me to be there and I will.' 

All of the sudden there was a bright white light and then nothing.

End Of Tara Lee's Dream.

Kelly and Tara's Dream.

Kelly could see Hotaru and the other younger Outers laughing at Amara as she tries to find her Space Sword. At this moment Michelle walked into the room caring the Space Sword.

"You four should know better then to touch her sword for any reason. Playing a joke by hiding it is mean and down right wrong." Michelle said.

Michelle was fun when they were alone for there cooking lessons. She would make jokes and playing around like the time they had a food fight because Michelle had teased about a boy she liked.

Amara could be rough at times. Kelly know that it was for her own good. There was the times Kelly did not feel like doing the lessons but Amara would make her by getting her mad so she would went to fight. Boy could Amara make her mad.

Trista was all ways there to talk to. Even thought she was her Aunt, Kelly felt that she was more like a sister than anything. She could go to her when she thought her sister was being mean or after Amara yelled at her a little more harshly then what she meet to.

Then one night it all changed when Tara came to her in the middle of the night and said,

"We have to go. Kelly come on get up and get dressed I will tell you about it on the way and keep quite."

"Tara we should tell Amara were we are going after all she will worry about us." said Kelly.

"NO! Father said not to tell anyone that we are leavening. There is two strong evils and they may have spies here. It would be better for everyone if they do not know were we were." said Tara.

"Are we going home? It will be good to see mother and father. Tara you look like you are going to cry what is wrong?" Kelly asked.

"Lets get ready to teleport home." said Tara.

"Not till you tell me what is wrong with you! You are like Amara and not show that you are hurt so when I see you about ready to cry I know it is bad. Now tell me!" Kelly all most yelled at her.

"Ok, just keep it down. Father told me not to tell you till we were home but you are making me so here goes. What I do know is Aunt Dora is trying to take over and she may have killed mother. We are to go home and help in the fight to stop her." Tara said sadly.

"Lets go I would like to know why and how before I kill the fucking bitch!" said Kelly.

When they got home there father mat them. Tara and Kelly both ran to him crying and gave him a big hug.

"My children I am glad to see you to. I am sorry it has to be like this. You must know that I sealed this world so no one can get on or off it I will not leave her to anyone but us to handle." the King said sadly.

"Why is she doing this?" they asked together.

"Your Aunt Dora thinks that we are better than everyone else because we have three gods and they only have one. She all so thinks that every one should come to us and not the Moon Kingdom. I guess for many years she has been studying the black arts so she could try this we must stop her. As for your mother I guess she thought that if she took her life that I would not fight her any more but she was wrong I will fight harder to stop her." there father said.

As they were fighting the followers of there Aunt one day there was a flash of bright light and then nothing.

End of Kelly and Tara's Dream.


	13. Author's Note

Author's Note:

It seems to me that know one is reading my story. I have uploaded 12 chapters and have just 2 reviews for the hole thing. I am not going to update this story till I get some more reviews on it. I will give it about 8 weeks and if I don't see more I will remove the story.


	14. Telling the Story Part1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did I could Skip this part.  
***************************************************  
Author's Note: Please R&R my stories I need that. This story has just 2 and I would like some more. Some ideas might help I have a case of writers block.  
***************************************************  
  
Telling The Story To Friends part one  
  
The next morning the Outers sat around the table with coffee or tea and were talking about the dreams they had that night.  
  
"Don't think you three can pull those tricks on me again. It wasn't funny when you hid my sword. Or the man in my bed." said Amara as she looked at the three younger girls.  
  
"But your face was when you were trying to find us or the sword. Then you would say you were going to kill us and never did. That was the funniest part." all three said together.  
  
"Michelle, will you keep teaching us to cook and play music please? We've missed that." Tara and Kelly both asked at once.  
  
Later that day while they were practicing their fighting Tara and Kelly noted that the Outer's powers were not that strong. Kelly thought as they kept going,  
  
'They are not going to be much help like this. There has to be a way to bring there powers up to ours so that they can be of more help. I guess I will have to ask Vesta about it as soon as I see her again. Where could she be?'  
  
That night at dinner Amara was thinking about the practice,  
  
'They still have some of what I taught them in the past. I still have to make sure that they are under control before I take them to the Princess. I can feel that their powers are stronger than ours and if they are here to hurt the Princess I don't think we could stop them.'  
  
Kelly asking "How do you think it went today?" brought Amara out of her thoughts.  
  
"You did very well today. Tomorrow we will see how you handle your powers. Then maybe we will take you to meet the others and the Princess." Amara said to them. Michelle and Trista could see that she was worried about that but did not say anything for they knew that she would tell them in time.  
  
That night just before the girls went to bed they heard a dog barking. Kelly and Tara jumped up and ran to the door yelling,  
  
"Vesta. Where have you been? We missed you!"  
  
"I'm glad your dog is back but it is time for bed. We have lots to do tomorrow." Michelle said.  
  
"Ok. Thank you for letting us keep Vesta with us. Good night." Tara and Kelly both said.  
  
"Vesta where have you been?" both girls asked as soon as they were in there room.  
  
"I have been talking with Luna.   
She said that the others are just as weak as the Outers." said Vesta.  
  
"There must be a way to boost their power high enough to help us. Vesta do you know of a way to do that? We don't have all of our memories back yet."   
  
"There is a way. It will not hurt the Outers but it could be harmful to the Inners. Our kind of magic never did go well with the Silver Crystal. To try to bring them up may hurt them." Vesta told them.  
  
"Maybe we could bring them up but not as far as the Outers, that way they can help but not get hurt. By the way how far can we bring them up?" Kelly asked.  
  
"There is a long lost power level that you may be able to take the Outers to. It is called Angle. No one has reached this in a long time. Maybe it was because it was not needed. And before you could give it to the Outers to fight Queen Beryl your Aunt attacked and you were called home." Vesta explained.   
  
"We will worry about raising their power when we have them all together. Get some sleep now." Vesta said.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Author's Note: I would like some ideas for the Angle Powers that would be nice. Like I said at the beginning I have a case of writers block. So help PLEASE! Thank you for the reviews . I now have 13 and it is nice to know someone is reading my stories. 


	15. Telling The Story To Friends Part Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Wish I did so I did not have to do this. I do own Kelly and both Tara's you may use them as long as you put them back when you are done with them.

***************************************************

**Telling The Story To Friends Part two**

The next morning at breakfast the Outers were smiling at each other like they were up to something.

Tara and Kelly looked at each other they were about to ask what was up when the door bell rang. Michelle and Amara got up to go get it. When they came back they were smiling even more when they said,

"There is something in the living room for you to see."

They all got up and went to the living room to see what they would do when they seen the Inners and the Princess and Darin. When they got there Kelly and Tara saw them and ran to them and gave them all hugs and said,

"Princess we will give our lives for you if we have to. How did you know that we were here?" they asked.

"Trista called us last night and told us the story. She said that we could come and meet you to today. She also told us that our new enemy is your Aunt. Do you know of anyway to stop her? Or anyway to help us fight her?" asked Serena.

"There might be a way to help fight her but it could be very harmful to you and the Inners. But it will not be for the Outers. We just have to find out how to do it." said Kelly.

"Are you talking about raising there power leaves higher?" asked Luna.

"Yes how did you know about that?" Tara asked.

"I have heard tell about that. I did not know that you could do it before they were ready." Luna said.

"I also heard tell of a lost power leave. Do you know anything about that?" Luna also asked.

"Just a little. It is called Angel and it is stronger than Queen Power. We may be able to raise the Outers to that leave for awhile and you Inners to Queen but any higher may be harmful to you." said Kelly.

At this time Rei said,

"I fell evil near here we should go find it."

As they left the house all of them could feel the evil. As they walked toward the beach they could see a woman with long gray hair standing there. She said,

"Its about time you two show yourself. I hope you have not feel for there lies about me being the one how killed your parents." she said.

"They have not told us any lies because we have remembered it all. Aunt Dora we remember all of it even the fights back home with you and your followers so don't try to lie to us about it," they both said.

"Then I cannot let you stay and help them. I will have to stop you from that." she said as she just disappeared.

"If we are going to raise your power we will have to do it soon before she can do something to stop it." said Tara.

***************************************************

Author's Note: Please R&R. I could use some ideas on attacks for Angle and Queen Powers so that I can keep going. I will try to use as many as I can in my story.


	16. Author's Note

Author's Note: Sorry to those who are reading this story for not updating it. I have a case of writers block and no ideals on new powers for them. If anyone has any ideals please send them to me. I will update as soon as I can.


	17. The Power Up

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON!

***************************************************

****

Author's Note: The Japanese word for monster is kaibutsu by the dictionary I have. The dictionary is by Random House so if you think it is wrong take it up with them not me.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**The Power Up**

As they walked back to the house they were all quietly thinking.

'What are we going to do? We have to keep them safe as well as the Princess. I hope we can beat her soon and go back to our peaceful life.'

'Please Vesta come up with something soon so we can get this over with fast.' Tara and Kelly both thought.

When they got back to the house they found Luna laying on the ground hurt and no sign of Artemis.

"Luna, what happened to you? Are you ok? Where is Artemis?" Serena asked with tears running down her face as she ran to her.

"I'm ok. Two kaibutsu attacked they were looking for Vesta and really mad when they found out that he was not here. Artemis is ok I think he went to see if he could find you. He should be back soon." Luna said as she passed out.

"It's ok I will heal her for you Serena." Hotaru said.

"Thank you. The rest of you start looking and see if you can find Artemis. Also make sure the kaibutsu are gone." Serena said in a deadly quite voice. This voice they only heard one time before and they knew not to fight with it.

"Yes the rest of you split into groups and start looking. Hotaru and myself will stay here with the Princess. I will have no arguments about it at all Serena." Amara said.

Mina and Tara paired up and started down the beach near the house looking for Artemis and the kaibutsu. When all of the sudden Mina and Tara both yelled,

"Artemis!"

"Vesta!"

They ran to their charges and both started talking at once till Mina finely had to say,

"Please one at a time so we can understand you two."

"Luna did you find her? Is she ok?" Artemis asked them.

"Yes we did and Hotaru is healing her as we speak. What happened?" Mina asked him.

"Two kaibutsu attacked and Luna jumped in front of one that was meant for me. When they saw that they hurt her they then left like they were scared for some reason. Luna made me leave to find help I could not find you all but did find Vesta we were on our way back to make sure Luna was ok than to look for all of you." Artemis said as they walked back to the house.

As they got closer to the house they ran into Kelly and Tara Lee who listened quietly to the end of the story.

"Luna must care for you very much to risk her life like that for you." Kelly said.

Before she could get any more out they heard Sailor Uranus yell,

"Saturn don't let them near the Princess!"

"Uranus! Watch out behind you!" Sailor Saturn yelled.

As Uranus turned around she was hit with an energy blast that knocked her off her feet and halfway across the yard. Uranus got to her feet and ran back to the house where Saturn and Serena were, yelling the whole time,

"Were is the fucker that did that? I will tear him apart with my bare hands!"

At this time Sailors Venus, Ocean, Prometheus, and Earth came running up to them.

"Venus, you and the others look after the Princess. We will take care of the fucking assholes!" Sailor Ocean yelled.

"We don't want you yet! We just want that dog of yours. Give it up and you will not get hurt," the kaibutsu said.

"Like hell we will! He is our friend and if you want him then he knows something that can help us." Sailor Prometheus said as they got ready to launch their first attack.

"Comet Power Strike!" both of the Lost Scots yelled at the same time. At the time they yelled their attack a blue and yellow light appears in their hands it forms into the shape of a blue comet with a yellow tail and flies to the enemy and they are dusted.

"Yes, we still got it!" both Ocean and Prometheus yelled as they high fives each other then went back to work looking for more but they all just ran away.

************************************************

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter but I have a good case of writher's block that will not go away. So if anyone as any ideas please let me know!

I think it is a shame that fan fiction is giving in and taking of the R rating now. I am a mother of two teen girls and I make it my business to know what they are doing and reading if other parents cannot or will not do that why hurt the rest of us that do. At lest they are reading it and writing it ( boy do they I wish I could write that good) not out there doing it.


	18. Finding The Lost Powers

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon! If I did I would not have to put this here!

************************************************

**Finding The Lost Powers**

"You are very good. I would hate to have to destroy you after all you are my nieces." Dora said.

"We will not help you. It is our job to keep everyone safe form the likes of you and with a little help from our friends we will." The two new Scouts said together.

"Are you sure you went it that way?" Dora asked.

"Yes that is the way it is and that is the way it will stay." they both said.

"I wish you would be if me but you have taken this way so the next time we meet I will kill both of you." Dora said just before she vanished.

"I hope you found out something. We are going to need all the help we can get." Sailor Ocean and Prometheus said at the same time looking to Vesta.

"Yes I have but we need to get everyone together so we don't have to tell it more then on time." Vesta said.

"I hope that means good news." Sailor Uranus said.

"Yes it is good but lets get everyone here first." Vesta said as they all changed back to themselves.

"Alright we will. Hotaru are they still in the house?" Amara asked.

"Yes they could not leave with my wall up." Hotaru said as they walked to the house to find all of them there and fine.

"Ok everybody this is what I have remembered so far.

Long before any of us was born there was a level above Queen Power but only a few could get that far. It was used only one time and that was when the Queens of all the planets decided that it was to much for one scout to handle by themselves. So with the help of the Queen of the Moon the power was taken away never to be reached again. The Moon Queen known with the help of the Time Guardian that one day the power would be needed again so she left a spell to on do what she had to do there is only two that have the power to undo this and that is Kelly and Tara. If and when we find the spell.

That's all I have right know if anyone can help it would be very nice." Vesta said.

"Maybe Rei could do a fire reading to find it." Mina said.

"Sorry Mina I can only get bad vibes right now." Rei said.

"Trista, could you go back in time just to see where the spell was hidden. Then come back and tell us." Amara said.

************************************************

A/N: As I said before I'm having a major case of writers block on this story.

As you can see I left this story where Trista has to say if she will or will not go back in time. I am taking votes on if she will do it or not. I am not going to update this story until I get at least 10 reviews. On it. And maybe some ideas on new powers for the Outers they would be Angel and the Inners are Queen powers. The powers should be based on what they all ready have.


End file.
